Talk:List of Characters
HQ * komui lee science dept * Reever Wenhamm * Johnny Gill * Tapp Dapp * No. 65 * Komurin II Finders * Buzz * Toma * Goz * Dagu door guardian * アレスティーナ・ドロエ・ギョナサン・P・ルーボーソン・ギア・アマデウス5号 (Alesthina Drow Gionason P. Ruboson Gia Amadeus No. 5. ??? ) (ギョナサン=Jonathan?) golem * Timcanpy * Lero supporters * anita * mahoja * chaoji -->exorcist * mauser * kie akuma * Level 1 - Crea Hesse ? (クレア・ヘッセ ) English, Mark's wife, Moa's sister * Level 1 - homeless * Level 1 - Leo's mother * Level 1 - Mana Walker * Level 1 - Sarah, English, nurse, Lisa's senpai, Richard's lover * Level 1 - Richard, English, cobbler * Level 1 - Angela, German, Sophia's twin sister * Level 2 - Piero's form (paper attack on miranda) * Level 2 - Kabocha's form ('pung-voice' attack on miranda) * Level 2 - Fan form (blade attack on miranda) * Level 2 - Cold air form (ice fire attack on miranda) * Level 2 - Eliade * Level 2 - Sachiko, Japanese, Chomesuke * Level 2 - Kawamura, Japanese, modified Akuma, Chomesuke's associate * Level 3 - Eshi, Japanese, artist, catchphrase 'Title' brokers * doctor, English humans * Moa Hesse - English, police * Charles - English, police inspector, deceased * MArk マルク - English, pastor * Jan - English, father is researcher at Vatican * Leo - English, deceased, Jan's friend others * Tease * Cell Rolon * Lala - spirit of Mater, heart powered by Innocence * Guzol - Italian, * Peter - German, threw crap at miranda * Ben - Peter's dog * Georg - Romanian, village chief near Arystar Krory's castle, deceased * Arystar Krory Sr. - Arystar Krory III's grandfather, Romanian * Rozannu - man-eating flower * Fan - Chinese * Jamie Dark - Suman Dark's daughter * Mazaa - Cross' patron * Babaa - Mazaa's employee * Lisa - nurse, Renee's lover * Renee - English, deceased, Lisa's lover * Ben - English, at bakery * Nancy - Ben's wife * Danny - 5-year old, English * Sophia - German, deceased, Angela's twin sister * Collete - maid, deceased * French kid - 10-year old * Jerome Duracell * Sergio Duracell * I-zu - Tyki's friend, orphan kid * ヨッシー Yoshi - pink rabbit, cameo of Yoshida Kouji, WJ Editor for DGM Innocence A new member of the community put Maria (as in grave of) down as a character and like the great content nazi that i can sometimes be i took it away due to her not being given any story apart from as an innocence wielded by Cross. However then i thought "hey Nick, don´t innocence actually have a conciousness of their own?" and i thought "why Nick yes I thin you´re right..." i then tried to think of examples to base my theory in manga canon (the main story) and came up with these: # Cross (Allens former innocence) moved of its own accord to protect Allen from Eliade. # Crown Clown also moves Allen of it´s own accord, mostly recently attacking Tokusa when the Dark Matter went haywire # Krory knew where the Noah twins were because his teeth wanted to bite them # Lau Shamin is a concious little monkey/crazy assed monster # Suman Darks Innocence knew he had betrayed the Order hence the whole Fallen One scenario. # When Cross is presumed dead they say that Judgement is no longer his innocence. Anyways with these nifty examples i can happily in my mind justify having an innocence section of the list of characters, so rather than just stick someone like Maria in the other characters section let build a new section for the innocence that can then link to the innocence wielders page.--[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) But even though Maria is being used as a weapon because of her Innocence, the body, itself, is the corpse of a dead woman(I think that was the person's reasoning behind putting her down as a character) that Cross controls through magic... And while all Innocence is 'sentient', yes, it's just following its natural instinct to destroy Akuma; they haven't been shown to have any personality and will do pretty much whatever they please in order to destroy Dark Matter (like when Allen's Cross made him kill Mana even though he begged it not to, or like when the Crown Clown turned on Tokusa after Allen had deactivated it). Lau Shamin I can understand, because he's actually a living thing, but without an Accommodator nearby Innocence is just another object (like Miranda's clock being unresponsive until she came into contact with it) that may or may not do crazy things when other Innocence is around. The only ones who have ever spoken to Innocence like they're sentient are their Accommodators (like Lenalee did when she was resynchronizing with her Dark Boots), and even then its more like they're affirming their own resolve/addressing a higher power; all major occurrences of Innocence being addressed have shown that Innocence all has the same basic 'personality', if you will, and 'drive', which is "so long as your reasoning comes back to me being able to use your body to defeat the Earl's minions, you and I have a deal. if you don't agree with what I do, I'll shut down or make you do it"(though I'm pretty sure the latter is really only in the case of parasitic-types). Besides all of that, Innocence is known because of its Accommodator, just as the Accommodator is known for their Innocence. Without their Accommodator, the Innocence is just put into storage and brushed from mind. Giving Innocence their own character slots when their known Accommodators already have their own slots and pages seems a little redundant... .Seshat. 18:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) well, so far as it goes for Innocences, only Tsukikami can be treated as the most individual piece as it seen that he has mind on his own(not only vicious akuma-hunt-mode-when-accommodator-is-unconscious/unaware) and he can verbally communicate with either his accommodator or with others via his accommodator --Wszemir 00:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) *facepalms* Well, biscuits, I forgot all about Tsukikami. ^.^' Sorry 'bout that... You're right, Wszemir, only Tsukikami has shown to communicate, though he does need Timothy to do it. Thank you for pointing that out~. .Seshat. 00:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) (woah! that means there is hope that Tsukikami will have his own page on this wikia! I so want to make him the info box! haha, just kidding!) on the top of that Nick, Seshat someone has already done this page so we all can improve it and add the link to the main page along with all lists of '''this' and thats'' --Wszemir 00:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) character confirmation. Elda and Alphonse are in fact characters in the anime. They appear in the "Leaf of Revival" Arc, also known as episode 14 and 15 of the anime. As for the others mentioned, im sure they're in the anime somewhere (the names sound familiar), im just not sure where. Falconidae 07:39, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you~. .Seshat. 07:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC)